Transcription of an audio signal involves transforming the signal from an audible sound format to a visually readable text format. Before transcription, it is sometimes necessary to transfer a recorded voice message from one location to another via a communications channel, such as a telephone line or wireless radio frequency (RF) link.
As an example, consider a transcription business that transcribes prerecorded voice messages related to the medical industry, such as a doctor's or medical worker's message regarding the medical condition of a patient. After the doctor or medical worker records the voice message, the voice message is often forwarded by the doctor to the medical transcription business over a telephone connection. However, in order to transfer the voice message over the telephone, the transmitter and receiver must be operational for the length of time corresponding with the voice message. Thus, the person that is transferring the voice message must play the message into the telephone transmitter with, for example, a tape recording device or computer, and wait until the entire message has been played out and transferred along the telephone line.
It is possible to digitize the voice message, for example, at 8,000 bits per second (bps), and then send it over a telephone line at 16,000 bps or 24,000 bps using a commercially available V.34 standard modem at both ends to approach a two to three times faster transfer time. However, this would require the use of V.34 modems, which would be an expensive proposition for many applications. Furthermore, the V.34 modems typically require about 10 to 20 seconds for initialization training time, which would adversely impact the overall transmission time and further perpetuate the problem at hand.
A heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry for a system and method for accelerating the rate at which an audio signal is transferred along a communication channel, such as a telephone line or wireless RF link.